


【湖南】断尾

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 取材自前grf代表与监督不和事件，与真实人物无关
Relationships: Kim "cvMax" Dae-ho/Jo Gyu Nam
Kudos: 1





	【湖南】断尾

**Author's Note:**

> 取材自前grf代表与监督不和事件，与真实人物无关

1

“你到底想怎么样啊。”

赵奎南坐在桌子另一端，昏暗的灯光在他脸上泼下一片阴影，突兀、诡谲，好似恐怖片里从夜色浮出的鬼魂。他摩挲着下巴，唇角扯出一丝笑容来：“要不你说个数呗？”

金大湖双手环抱，靠在沙发椅上，“说什么数？”

“你说个数，然后我们私了。”西装革履的男人往咖啡里加砂糖，昂贵的腕表折射出一道冷光。金大湖不说话，赵奎南诧异地抬头看了他一眼，又笑：“怎么啊？别生气了，这不是给你赔礼了吗。”

金大湖冷笑：“你不就是怕丢掉饭碗吗。”

赵奎南气息一窒，自嘲般地摇头：“你知道吗大湖，这就是最好的解决办法了，对你对我都好。”

“放你继续当经理，然后卖掉第二个第三个真赫？”

“他呆在GRF也没有上场机会，我这不是给他找条出路吗。”赵奎南撇嘴，“这个圈子里被埋没的选手太多了，他算得了什么？”

“而且，”他眯起眼，“你不会真是为了他才搞这一出吧。”

金大湖沉默了。

赵奎南探过身子，覆上他的双手，脸上又挂起笑容：“你听我说，大湖，现在最好的办法就是，我们私了，你执教成绩这么好，肯定有队伍抢着要你，到时候……”

“行了。”金大湖甩开他的手，“赵经理，以前我听你的，这件事没得商量。”

“你以前听我的？”赵奎南嘴角一僵，“还有，别叫我经理，我们已经不是这种关系了。”

“噢。”

金大湖起身离座，他忽然叫住他，“抱一下吧。”

男人的脚步一顿。

“以后估计就没机会了。”赵奎南张开双臂，“最后一次，来嘛。这几年你辛苦了，哥哥对不起你。”

金大湖无言地站着，最后还是走过去，抱住了比他矮半个头的男人。

2

“奎南哥抱一个！”

赵奎南堪堪来得及将烟头别到身后，就被圈进了一个宽阔有力的怀抱里。对方把头埋在他颈间，鼻子一抽一抽，像是感冒了。

一股酒气钻进鼻端，他拍了拍监督的背，语气严厉而柔和：“又喝酒了？”

“嗯，和道贤他们。赢了实在是太开心了……”

“以后还会赢很多呢。”他将男人蓬乱的卷发揉乱，“少喝点，看你哭哭啼啼的成什么样子。”

“嗯。”金大湖抬起头看着他，用力地点了点头，忽然一把夺过他手中的烟头，“那你也不许抽烟了，对身体不好的。”

赵奎南一愣，然后低下头笑了。“行，都听你的。”

金大湖也笑，忽然低下头吻住了经理的嘴唇。赵奎南惊呼一声，将他推开，“你干什么？这是在基地……！”

“奎南哥，”金大湖撅起嘴，“今天实在是太开心了嘛……”

赵奎南低头看了看表，哄小孩似地：“时间不早了。你先去休息吧，这周末再说好不好？”

金大湖摇头：“不要，经理，我想去你房间。”

“你……”他忽然听见脚步声，转头望去，看见一闪而逝的数据分析师的背影。

3

“怎么这几天没见数据分析师？生病了吗？”

“噢，没来得及通知大家，我们的数据分析师由于身体原因，前几天辞职了。”

“啊他没事吧？”

赵奎南笑得难以捉摸：“我也不清楚，但希望他平安。”

他回到办公室，喝一口已经凉透了的咖啡，check了所有的邮件，然后将它们一键删除。隔壁传来说笑声，金大湖的声音从一片嘈杂里脱颖而出。

赵奎南皱了皱眉，走到窗边，为自己点了一根烟。

4

“轻点，大湖……”

“什么？”他把赵奎南翻过来，像把牛排翻面，然后继续大快朵颐。经理的眼角渗出泪来，“我说，轻一点，我痛。”

“等一下奎南哥，我马上要到了。”

覆满精壮肌肉的身体紧绷着，将他嵌进床垫。他的脸陷入阴影里，泪光无声地熄灭。

“这段时间就不要再做了吧。”他把沾着血的卫生纸丢进马桶，冲掉。“怎么了奎南哥？”“最近有点累……总是睡不好。”

“别熬夜呀经理。身体重要。”

他还是挤出笑，说了一声好。

他从洗手间里出来，看见金大湖坐在床上刷手机，肌肉线条刻在赤裸的上半身，仿佛古罗马雕塑里的君主，健硕，强悍。

这是他所喜爱的，也是他所憎恨的。

5

金大湖是天生的独裁者，他果决，严苛，慕强，鄙视弱者。所以崔成源来找他告状的时候，他是毫不意外的。

他往咖啡里加了一整条砂糖，很轻描淡写地说：“他真的对你们很过分吗，那是该管一管了。”

后来撕破脸的时候，金大湖跟他说：“你别告诉我，你是真为了他们才赶我走的。”他只是沉默不语，权当默认。

可是最初的最初，究竟也是他先越过了红线。

6

“赵奎南经理为谋取私利，擅自介入选手合同，强迫选手签订合约，严重损害选手权益，予以永久禁赛处罚。”

“金大湖监督对选手实施言语与肢体暴力，造成恶劣影响，予以永久禁赛处罚。”

他们一个口蜜腹剑，唯利是图，一个独断专行，暴戾恣睢，最后媒体寥寥数字的报道，竟成了最真实的侧写。

“既然他想搞我，那就别想我帮他瞒着他做过的那些事。本来他走人就是最好的结局，啧，非要搞成这样。”

助理小心翼翼道：“那您以后……”

“我没什么可担心的。”赵奎南抿一口咖啡，“我是个商人，在这一行倒了就去做下一行。可他除了打游戏还会什么？”

助理若有所思：“哦……”

“还是年轻啊大湖。本来那孩子也能有别的出路的，你这么一折腾，啧……”

助理忽然问：“您到底是……为了什么才让监督辞职的？”

赵奎南摸了摸下巴：“因为他太武断太独裁了，他想把队伍变成他的私有物，我们不能看着这种事发生。”

助理盯住他：“真的吗？”

他低下头去避开助理的眼神：“当然咯，还能有别的原因吗？”

7

赵奎南将选中的几百张照片一键删除，剩下最后一张，是他们聚餐的时候，金大湖喝多了搂着他的肩，他也笑着，一身笔挺的西装显得有些格格不入。

可这确实是他们最快乐的时光。那时候他是资历深厚的电竞经理，他是实力超群的优秀监督，他们的队伍在泥潭中挣扎，但光明仅仅一线之隔。他们终将会攀上巅峰，艳惊四座。

他和金大湖不同，他谨小慎微，他心如蛇蝎，善于将所有的心思藏在笑面之下。他赶金大湖走，不仅是给自己留一条退路，他想要把更见不得光的事情一并埋藏。可自从第一次金大湖将他拥入怀中，他就再也没有了退路。

在一万米的高空之上，他瘫在经济舱的座椅里，终究是无言地落了一滴眼泪。

\----fin----


End file.
